


Hot Stuff 3: Double Date

by TheSecretStash0



Series: Hot Stuff [3]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretStash0/pseuds/TheSecretStash0
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby set up a hangout with Eileen and Margaret in the evening at Margaret's house.





	Hot Stuff 3: Double Date

Hot Stuff 3: Double Date

A tall blue jay and a shorter brow raccoon came walking on the sidewalk. They were Mordecai, and Rigby, respectively. They were on their way to the local coffee shop. The past two weeks were quite hectic for both of them, since they worked a lot at the park and also met up with Margaret, Mordecai's girlfriend, and Eileen, Rigby's friend and secret crush. Unlike Mordecai, he hadn't gotten his feelings off of his chest, which his bird friend liked to tease him with.

”So, you're gonna talk to Eileen?” Mordecai said with a shit-eating grin.

”Oh my god, shut up Mordecai.” Rigby responded to him.

”I'm just messing with you Rigbs.”

”Well, what about you? You were piss-ant nervous as well, more than me.” Rigby told him.

”My point exactly, you gotta get out of your comfort zone and say it.” Mordecai said to his best friend and crouched down to bump his shoulder with his own before getting up again.

”...I don't think it'd be appropriate for me and Eileen to get naked and just do it right there.” He replied to the slight mockery.

Mordecai cringed and facepalmed.

”J-J, just...” He couldn't fathom what Rigby said and failed at forming a coherent sentence. Rigby smiled at him with a similar grin to the one he gave earlier.

”Just because that's how it went down for me and Margaret doesn't mean the same for you two, Einstein.” Mordecai told Rigby and gave the back of his head a light slap.

They walked on for a bit until they had reached their destination, as they saw the large coffee cup sign attached to the concrete wall. Rigby went nervous as the two went through the glass door into the quite empty café, there were only about 6 people inside, including them. The interior was cleaner than last week, the employees must've been busy. Mordecai and Rigby went over and sat themselves at a table near the counter.

Soon after, Margaret showed her face, coming from the back room, while they also noticed Eileen coming from another back room up to the counter. Margaret came strutting in her work ”uniform” if you could call it that while Eileen gave a quick wave to Rigby, who waved back and tried to keep from blushing.

”Hey, guys.” She said, bringing out her notebook to write up their orders.

”What'll you be having?”

Mordecai thought for a while but Rigby didn't have to. Immediately he spoke.

”A latte á la Rigby of course. And a brownie please.”

Margaret nodded and wrote it up.

”Yeah, give me the regular.” Mordecai said.

The ”regular” was a medium latte and a cinnamon bun. The latte ”á la Rigby” was just a nickname for a small latte with some doodles on the mug. The pair sat at the table, Rigby took glances at Eileen by the counter here and there, he didn't want to stare, out of fear of revealing his crush or looking like a pervert. On the TV, an advertisement for Death Punch 3 was playing, which Mordecai was watching. Rigby looked over as the trailer ended.

”Looks sweeeet.” Mordecai said.

”Got money for tickets?” Rigby asked the blue jay.

”Well, do you?” He answered.

”I was hoping you'd say ”yes” so you could pay for them.” Rigby said and chuckled, looking up at his friend.

”We could pay for a ticket each, you know.” Mordecai said and checked the time on his phone.

”Fine.” Rigby said, not wanting to spend money.

Some minutes later, an employee replaced Eileen as cashier and both Eileen and Margaret coming out with their orders on a tray each. They were thanked as expected.

”Hey dudes, Eileen and I are bored and don't really have anything to do tonight, how about we hang out at my place?” Margaret asked them as she put down Rigby's tray on the table.

Mordecai chuckled over being called a ”dude” by his own girlfriend as he already took a sip of his coffee and answered.

”Yeah, I mean, I'm free. What about you Rigby?”

Rigby didn't have time to think and twiddle his fingers, so he went right on point.

”Oh? Yeah, yeah, sure... that's fine.” He said, nervously.

”Great!” Eileen said and gave a cutesy smile that Rigby hated, not because it looked bad or anything, cause it didn't, but because it just made him blush more and thought it looked adorable.

The mole girl then went back into the back room, allowing Rigby some breathing room, while Margaret stayed behind as the two best friends snacked on what they had purchased.

”Well, hope the record hasn't been broken.” Margaret said as she succeeded in throwing away the rolled up ball of paper she had written the order down on in the trash bin.

”Still flawless.” Mordecai said as she finished his cinnamon bun and then wiped some smudges on his beak.

The record of Margaret and Eileen not messing up on anything in the order had gone on for 5 months now. They had gotten a real hang of the job. Rigby drank up the last of his coffee and put it back on the tray.

”You go throw that away.” Mordecai told Rigby.

”What? I did it last week.” Rigby protested.

”No you didn't.”

”Stop lying Mordecai.”

”Wanna play punchies over it?” Mordecai joked and raised his fist.

”Oh stop it you two.” Margaret said with a sigh and gave them both a light slap across their cheeks.

”If you can't decide then I will take it.” She said and took the trays away and dumped the leftover cups in the trays. She then put the trays in a shelf and went back to the guys.

”Thanks babe.” Mordecai told her.

”No need for that. You two staying for a while or are you going now?” She answered her.

”Staying a bit.” Rigby said confidently, he thought of going confident. He needed to be that for the hang out later in the day. That confidence had to be tested almost immediately after he said that as Eileen appeared out of the swinging door to the back.

”Rigby, could you help me move something in here?” She asked.

”Uhh.... am I allowed to do that?” Rigby answered.

”Boss won't have to know.” Eileen said to Rigby and gave him a wink.

”Eileen, why don't I just help you?” Margaret asked.

”You're on your break now, didn't you know? Was the answer. Margaret looked at her watch and reacted with a small laugh, it was true. She grabbed a stool next to the counter, put it by the table and sat and started to small-talk with her boyfriend as Rigby got off his chair and walked over to Eileen while taking deep breaths. As he approached her he gave her a nod.

The two went through the door into the back, it was quite clean. They headed into a small storage room, with a cardboard box on the floor next to a ladder that fully reached up the shelves of the room.

”See I got this box of porcelain bowls and plates and it's just surprisingly heavy.” She said pointing at said cardboard box.

”Shouldn't be too much of a problem, uh I think.” Rigby said with slight hesitation as the two grabbed one side each of the box and slowly lifted it up. Eileen lead the way into the kitchen, it took a while and the box was indeed quite heavy but eventually they succeeded.

”Now we just need to stack the cupboards.” Eileen told Rigby and opened up the box with some scissors. The box contained tons of floral-decorated porcelain bowls and plates to be used. Pile upon pile of these things were put into the cupboards. Rigby almost started sweating because of how many things had to be put in. Finally after what felt like half-an-hour, they were done with the work.

”Whew, all done.” Rigby said and wiped his hands around, showing off a job well done.

”Yeah, thank you so much Rigby.” Eileen said and leaned and kissed Rigby right on the mouth, who was completely shocked. Eileen didn't realize what she was doing either and quickly parted her lips and blushed in embarassment right in front of Rigby. They went completely silent.

”Ei... Eileen...” Rigby said.

”Eh... sorry, I got kind of carried away...” Eileen said, looking away, face red as a tomato. And again they couldn't speak because of the accident, if you could call it that. The two looked around for a bit until Rigby killed the silence.

”Umm... m-maybe we should... uhh... you know... talk about th-this?” He stuttered through his words.

”Uh... okay...” She answered.

Eileen walked off back to the storage room, covering parts of her face a little due to embarassment. Rigby followed as they went into the storage room and pulled the door back so that it was almost closed.

”Well, I.. okay...” Rigby started speaking and took a deep breath.

”I'm madly in love with you.” He said and a large lump left his stomach when he said what he had been wanting to say for months. Eileen blushed more and smiled a bit, she appreciated that. She had always thought that no one would ever love her in a romantic way. She stopped hiding her face and looked back at him.

”Ever since I first met you, I've had feelings for you that I've never had with anyone else ever before.” She told him. For the third time they went silent and looked back, rubbing their shoulders with their hands. A couple of seconds passed and Eileen looked back over at Rigby.

”Hug me.” Left her buck-toothed mouth and within a fraction of a second they were hugging eachother, clenching tightly and Rigby leaned up against one of the shelves as kissing ensued. First a couple of quick puckers, then long ”holded” meetings of their lips and finally long kisses that bordered on making out. Embarassment, nervousness and new-found love surged through them almost electrically as they expressed their love to eachother through this before their lips parted. Eileen looked away almost immediately again.

”No... don't Eileen. Look at me. It's okay.” Rigby said and nuzzled the side of his new lover's head.

”Uh... alright.” Eileen answered and looked back as they started kissing again for a while. Eileen then parted her lips form Rigby's to speak.

”We just started this but... I feel like I should do this to relieve some stress for the both of us.” She said nervously.

Meanwhile, Margaret's break ended and she begged a goodbye to her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek as she returned to her post. She checked the change with the help of another co-worker and then checked if there were anything wrong with the appearance of the café. No holes, cracks or spider web anywhere thankfully. As she got into the kitchen, she saw the cardboard box left on the floor after Rigby and Eileen packed up the contents of it. She sighed a bit and picked it up, briefly heading outside through a back door into the alley to discard the cardboard.

Margaret spent some time fixing things up in the back until she wondered where Eileen had gone. She wandered around until she, through process of elimination, found out she had to be in the small storage room. She passed by the door and was about to ask her what she was doing, but she got too shocked when she peeked through the thin doorway. Eileen was on her knees, giving oral sex to Rigby, who was leaning against one of the shelves with his jeans and underwear down at his feet, holding moans and just looking down at Eileen with pleasure in his eyes.

Margaret couldn't cause a scene, so she just put the door back in its original position and went back to work. This was of course a shock and she didn't continue the job as before, but she had to keep it to herself until after work. Soon enough, Eileen returned and work continued. Rigby went back to Mordecai and blamed him being away for long on there being a lot of things to pack up. Mordecai accepted it and they both waved farewell at their two lady friends as they left the coffee shop and went back towards the park. Mordecai noticed the rather pleased and blushing look on his best friend's face.

”You okay, dude? Was it that nerveracking?” Mordecai asked him.

”I'll tell you when we get to the house.” Rigby answered.

”Oh come on dude, tell me.” Mordecai said and repeated while Rigby repeated ”no” several, several times. Finally he couldn't take the blue jay's annoying mannerisms.

”Fine!” He said and walked into a small alley, which Mordecai followed into.

”Here you go, you pest.” Rigby said and then followed.

”After we finished the work, we kissed and then... well...”

”Then what?” Mordecai asked, raising his right eyebrow in wonder.

”...She gave me head alright!” Rigby told him.

Mordecai was surprised by this.

”Dude, really?”

”Yeah, yeah, it turned out like with you and Margaret, whatever.” He informed him.

Mordecai gave Rigby a pat on the back and was intrigued.

”Did it feel good?”

”Shut up dude, stop asking personal questions.” Rigby responded to his taller friend.

”Okay, okay.” Mordecai said, respecting Rigby being exposed to new things now.

The two best friends made their way back to the park and got to work and other things there, meanwhile, Eileen and Margaret started hanging out after their workday was over as they wandered in the square and sat down on a bench near a fountain.

”So...” Margaret said, wondering how she would form her question.

”What?” Eileen said.

Margaret sighed.

”Let me put it like this. I didn't know where you were so I looked for you and... sorry but I saw everything.” She said with shame in her tone, she hoped not to lose her friend from this. Eileen went red with embarassment and her own shame.

”Oh lord... I'm sorry... we just kissed and I was so compelled...” She said and started sobbing a bit.

”Hey, hey, Eileen, don't cry. I'm your friend, I won't say nothing, no one outside of our little circle needs to know about this. Just, don't do those things at work, okay?”

Eileen wiped tears off her glasses and off her face and got back.

”O-Okay. Thanks Margaret.” She said with relief.

”There were no uh... marks afterwards right?”

Eileen looked around and spoke in a low voice.

”No... nothing...”

”Yeah... good.” Margaret said as the two left the bench and headed off.

The time of day changed as it went by, what was once lunch time turned to afternoon as both Mordecai and Rigby as well as Margaret and Eileen were preparing themselves for the little meet-up at Margaret's house for this evening like they agreed upon earlier. Rigby and Eileen were nervous, dressing a bit more classy, Rigby donning a button-up shirt and trying to get over the awkwardness of the whole thing.

Rigby fixed up his tie just as Mordecai told him that they were going to head over there. Rigby came walking down the stairs and up to his friend. They went out of the house and got in the car, with Mordecai driving as they went out onto the streets of the town.

Meanwhile, Eileen was feeling very nervous about the thing over at Margaret's house as she stood in the bathroom, fixing up her hair.

”Gosh, I'm really nervous Margaret, look I'm shaking.” She said and held out her hand to demonstrate, it shaking a bit.

”Don't worry Ei, we're just gonna sit by the TV and watch Death Punch 2 with some snacks, you don't have to do anything loving okay?” Margaret reassured her as she put on a nicer blouse over her upper body.

They prepared the snacks, TV, movie and several other things in Margaret's living room and kitchen, while the guys were just listening to the radio as they were on their way in the car, that had been cleaned after some ”activity” occuring a couple of weeks before this day. Rigby took deep breaths and tried to get into the zone and keep it cool, he was unsure if it was working, but he couldn't think about it for too much longer as they arrived at their scheduled destination.

As they had gone out and pressed the button for the door bell, Rigby swallowed as he prepared himself for the upcoming evening and possibly following night. The door opened, Margaret standing there, who gave Mordecai a kiss on the cheek and accepted a bouquet of roses that he had brought, which Margaret said he didn't have to do. Rigby went more nervous, maybe he should have brought a gift. Still, he tried keeping it cool, nice and slow, deep breaths. Mordecai and Rigby took off their jackets and shoes as Margaret welcomed them into her humble home.

”Eileen's in the living room.” Margaret said, with her gaze on Rigby, who swallowed hard again, nodded and went into the living room while the other two went into the kitchen, talking it up. Standing near the corner of the sofa was Eileen, in beautiful make-up a nicely done hair, as well as a fitting blouse and skirt to match. Rigby felt the heat of attraction as he got close, both of them awkwardly smiling at eachother.

”Hey...” She said.

”Hey.” He responded.

The only thing they heard were Margaret and Mordecai fixing up the last things in the kitchen and talking to eachother.

”So, about what happened at the coffee shop...” Eileen brought up.

”Uhh... yeah?”

”We four here just keep it a secret, okay?” She told him.

”Yes. Pinky swear.” He said and held out his pinky at Eileen, who got more relaxed and chuckled a bit, accepting the pinky swear and grabbing his finger with her corresponding finger and shaking it, sealing the deal for all eternity.

Not long after, as they stood with one arm over eachother's back, Margaret and Mordecai came into the room in their usual charismatic, out-going voices, holding two bowls each.

”Here comes the snacks!” Mordecai said with a smile as both of them put the bowls down on the table. One was filled with crisps, one with popcorn, one with cheese puffs and the final one with some salty peanuts. All four of them sat down as Margaret showed the jewel case for the movie they were gonna watch, Death Punch 2.

Mordecai was intrigued, while Rigby and Eileen had minimal to no knowledge of the series and just sat next to eachother on the couch, cuddling. Margaret was also intrigued as they started the film. The next hour was spent watching the action movie, filled with explosives, shooting and such as the watchers had fun watching a movie together and cuddling in what was basically a double date. The snacks bowls slowly but surely went empty from consumption during the exciting motion picture.

Heat was building up inside all four persons, but mostly Eileen and Rigby. They loved eachother fiercely and both secretely wanted to finish their little encounter at the coffee shop. When a more relaxed scene came up towards the end of the film. Eileen cuddled up close to Rigby and popped the question to him. She moved her mouth up to his ear and whispered in a voice that was so far unheard of, it was in quite a sexual nature.

”Wanna go finish what we started?”

Rigby, who was a bit turned on earlier from the cuddling and his own personal thoughts, felt his manhood grow from that as he gave Eileen a kiss on the mouth and nodded. He picked her up, bride style as they got off the sofa and started to go towards the stairs. Earlier Margaret had told them they could sleep in the guest room, so it was there they headed.

Mordecai noticed them starting to leave.

”Hey, where are you go-” He was interruped by Margaret who kissed him. Soon enough the pair had left the room and started going up the stairs.

”Leave the two lovers to themselves, we can finish them movie alone.” She said and chuckled to her boyfriend.

Rigby carried Eileen up the stairs as he recalled where the guest room was, up the stairs, to the right of the door in front of them. Eileen pulled the doorhandle down, opening the door up slightly, which Rigby opened up fully with a light kick. He walked up fast to the left side of this big, fresh, recently made, couple-sized bed and lowered his lover onto it, who sat up a bit as Rigby went over to the door, took off his tie and hung it on the outer handle of the door and closing it fully.

Rigby almost strutted forward teasingly to Eileen and climbed up into bed with her and got on top of her.

”Oh Rigby...” She said.

”Oh Eileen...” He responded as they went into making out. During this, Rigby unbuttoned his shirt as did Eileen her blouse. Rigby finished unbuttoning the last button and pulled the shirt off, revealing his slightly chiseled upper body, which Eileen gave an ”ooo” to. Eileen pushed her shoulders up, informing Rigby to remove her blouse, which he did with not a single doubt in his mind. She was smaller, petite, with B-cup breasts currently covered by a blue bra, nevertheless Rigby stared and almost started drooling.

”Now let us finish...” Eileen said with a snicker as she made Rigby sit up on his knees. Slightly awkwardly, she tried to remember how she did it earlier as she unbuckled and then unbuttoned his finely sewn, black pants, anticipating how big his member would be judging by the bulge in front of her. She smiled at him and he nodded to her as she slid the pants down to his kneecaps and then started sliding his dark gray underwear, the same from earlier, down a bit. She could see part of the ”root” of his manhood as she then with some help, took Rigby's pants off completely, thrown down onto the light gray floor. Now was the moment, she was going to see it again. While it was awkward, Eileen had been longing for this moment ever since work ended.

”Slow or quick?” She asked teasingly.

”You decide, my love.” Rigby answered equally sexually and teasingly.

She decided on quick, pulling the fabric down to his knees and Rigby's erect cock bounced out in freedom, in a sort of imagined happiness. The boxers went off as Rigby stood on his knees, feeling both hot and ready, slightly awkward and proud over his length. Eileen was quite eager and immediately started licking and kissing his hardened penis after grabbing a hold of it by the shaft, Rigby was allowed to let out sounds of pleasure and did so naturally, telling her to continue and letting her know it felt amazing.

Eileen started sucking, taking the length into her mouth and working her tongue into the blowjob. She started to move in and out with her mouth on the dick. She let go of it to reach back and undo her bra, which she held up after undoing it, winking at Rigby, still with his manhood in her oral cavity and finally tossing the bra away, it hitting the wall. Rigby's gaze on her beautiful B-cup tits made him harder and Eileen felt him throbbing inside her mouth, loving it. The beautiful mole girl continued her work on her new boyfriend as he felt his orgasm and load on the way.

”I think I'm gonna cum, Eileen.” Rigby warned. His dick went out of her mouth, covered in saliva and some precum. She lightly put her finger under the tip of his length.

”Not just now... even though you taste so good...” Eileen said in a sultry, sexy voice that drove Rigby's cock crazy, it becoming even harder, now being fully erect, standing at attention right in front of Eileen. She went back a bit, laying down with her head still up, staring at Rigby and his large member.

”I'm so wet...” Eileen said slowly.

”Let me return you the favor... baby.” Rigby uttered and got down on his thighs, almost laying down and biting the rim of his lover's skirt, pulling it off slowly, revealing her panties, with matching color to her bra. There was a wet mark just by where her pussy was. Rigby lightly rubbed his index and middle fingers against the wet part, making Eileen whimper and moan.

”Please... get to it...” Eileen said inbetween two moans. Rigby stopped his teasing and pulled the panties off, revealing the mole girl's pretty pink pussy. Their only remaining clothing were their socks, all of which Rigby took off and tossed away, not important. Rigby started rubbing his fingers and thumbs around Eileen's wet and moist womanhood driving her crazy with pleasure and moans, squirming and moving her limbs around in the bed.

”Please Rigby... you big, beautiful stud. Lick it...”

Rigby listened and started licking the outside of the vagina. Eileen screamed and moaned, yelling ”yes” more than she had ever done before. He fully inserted a finger into her and fingered her inbetween the licking. Rigby then took the finger out and gave a lick to his middle finger, tasting her slightly salty, but amazingly good-tasting pussy juices. He then spread her pussy, which she responded to with a small whimper that developed into more crazed moans as Rigby lightly sucked on her clitoris. She loved it and felt like she was gonna go insane with the feelings of the amazing sex they were having, and they hadn't even gotten to the main event yet.

”Oh god... stop... don't make me cum yet, Rigs...” She told him.

Rigby kissed her wet, tasty pussy to end the cunnilingus. Eileen and Rigby both took rather long looks at his towering cock. Eileen wanted to do the thing for real. She felt ready.

”Do you want me to do it?” Rigby asked, slightly awkwardly and confused.

Eileen laughed.

”Don't need to be so verbose about it, say it like you know you'd say it, and yes, I want you to fuck me.” She answered him.

He lined up his hardness with her soft, precious wetness and got ready to enter her.

”Go gentle and slow first...” Eileen said.

Rigby moved in, the tip first touching the sex, making them both moan and readying themselves. Rigby pulled away before then slowly but surely pushing his hardened cock into her amazing pussy. She was tight, but not too tight. Rigby gave out a loud grunt as Eileen yelled out his name and the fucking began. Rigby thrusted in and out slowly, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through them in considerable amounts. Both om them squirmed a bit as Rigby's large member went in and out in the slower but incredible-feeling speed. Eileen couldn't get enough of it. She lifted up her legs and got her ankles on Rigby's shoulders, putting them into the table lotus position.

”Ohh... you're so big... go faster...” She requested.

Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm and in a faster speed now as the cock slid in and out with each thrust, it was covered in Eileen's tasty, wet juices. Rigby couldn't believe he was fucking Eileen, he had her as a crush since years back and all of a sudden today they get together and have sex. He of course, didn't mind though.

”Mmm, just like that... fuck... just like that Rigby... yeah... yeah... oh yeah!” Eileen moaned out and put her right hand just above her womanhood that was being pounded by Rigby. She rubbed just by the entrance as she felt the hard thrusts inside of her. The two lovers kept on, going completely insane over how amazing and good this was.

”Faster.” She moaned. It got faster and better, more moans, more grunts, more love-making. Eileen repeated herself and Rigby went faster and a bit harder. No regrets. She repeated herself again as she held onto Rigby's thighs, this was the best day of her life, she thought, moaning at each hard, thrust. The thrusts cause her glasses to start falling off, but she grabbed them and put them back into position as she smiled with her pleasured face at Rigby, who did the same. Eileen felt great and knew she was gonna squirt soon, she was gonna be cumming soon enough. Rigby felt the same feeling as earlier when Eileen sucked his cock, his load was building up and he could feel it in the back.

”Ei... I can feel it on the way.” He told her.

Eileen tried to format a sentence through her moaning.

”I'm feeling the cum on the way too... go as fast and hard as you can, handsome...” She said, longing for harder thrusts, which she got. Rigby was going so hard and fast now that she couldn't even finish one moan because others came and interrupted to the speed of the hard love-making.

”So big! So hard! Oh my god yes... fuck me hard Rigs... oh... oh god... fuck me, fuck me so hard!” She screamed out to Rigby. The fucking didn't stop and eventually Eileen had to cum, it was right on her doorstep.

”I'm cumming Rigby, is that okay?” Eileen asked as innocently as possible while being plowed hard and fast.

”Do it Eileen, coat my length in your delicious juices!” Rigby responded as she squirted, coating Rigby's big, hardened, thrusting cock in her cum. After her orgasm, Eileen laid back, just enjoying the thrusting from Rigby, who also needed to release.

”I'm about to cum, baby!” He yelled and warned her.

”Pull out and give it to me!” Eileen pleaded and almost hesitated to put her tongue out.

Rigby listened, pulled out his big hardness, covered in Eileen's nice, wet cum and jacked it off. He grunted a loud ”Fuck!” as he came, shooting his load forward, coating Eileen's glasses and spraying cum on her face, neck and a bit on her upper body and breasts. Rigby drooled and breathed heavily, exhausted as his dick slowly went flaccid after his cumshot. He got a bit worried that he had covered Eileen's glasses, hoping they weren't messed up now or something.

”Oh, Eileen, sorry about the glasses.” He said.

”No worries.” Eileen said and licked the cum off both of the oculars.

”They can still be cleaned.” She told him, breathing heavily just like him and wiping off and licking up the cum her face was covered in. Some had also gotten into her hair.

”I'll get you a towel.” Rigby said and had to clean off some dripping cum from his tip so it didn't drip on the floor. He went out of the room and into the upper bathroom, grabbing a towel and returning with it, gifting it to Eileen.

”Thanks.” She said and wiped the rest of the love juice off of her. God was she gorgeous, Rigby thought.

”I didn't hurt you or anything?” Rigby asked.

Eileen laughed a bit.

”Baby. Tomorrow, I want you to show me more of what you can do with that thing.” She said and pointed at his cock. Rigby laughed back as they kissed and then collapsed into bed to go to sleep in the nude.

Earlier, when the two had just started making love, Mordecai and Margaret were watching the ending to the movie and they started to hear the moans and other sounds.

”Well someone's having fun tonight.” Margaret joked sexually.

”Proud of him.” Mordecai said, proud that Rigby had the confidence to make his crush his partner.

The movie ended and the credits started to roll.

”Well, baby... let's not let those two be the only ones to have some fun tonight...” Margaret said in her sultry, sexy, ”I-want-you-to-fuck-me” voice. Mordecai blushed and started to get hard as Margaret got off the sofa and then hopped up, sitting on her knees beside Mordecai's slightly spread legs. She raised her arms a bit and then started to unbutton his shirt and taking it off. Under it, he had a while long sleeve shirt that Margaret rolled up all the way, showing off Mordecai's entire upper body.

Margaret touched his abs with the palm of her right hand and then touched his chest. The heat was rising in the living room as well. Margaret grabbed the remote and turned off the TV as Mordecai unbuttoned her light blue blouse and tossed it away. Underneath, Margaret was wearing a lingerie-like blue bra, that didn't cover her entire boobs, with parts of the tops and bottoms being slightly visible to Mordecai. He slid his hands around on their sides and on her stomach, which Margaret enjoyed. She moaned a bit and then stopped Mordecai.

”Let's continue in my room...” She said, which Mordecai reluctantly agreed to. The pair headed ut the stairs swiftly, they couldn't wait and passed the room where the hard sex sounds of pleasure were coming from. Through the hall to the room furthest away they went, Margaret grabbed Mordecai's arm and pulled him into the room as she opened the door. She went back and practically fell down onto the bed, with Mordecai following, getting on top of her and kissing her.

The two got fully onto the bed and Mordecai went on to his knees, massaging Margaret's stomach and sides, as she unbuttoned and pulled down her pants a bit, showing off matching underwear. Mordecai touched her tits a bit and the red robin undid it and pulled it away, cheekily and teasingly covering her titties with her arm. She tossed the bra away and then removed her covering arm, showing off her big, round, soft, avian titties that made Mordecai harder and harder.

He started massaging them and also kissed both nipples. Margaret moaned in ecstacy and pleasure as response to the nice, good-feeling ways she was being touched by her partner. The two stared into eachother's eyes as the act continued.

”Mmm... it warms my heart the way you love my titties...” She said to him.

”You're gorgeous.” Mordecai said as Margaret noticed the huge bulge in Mordecai's pants, probably bigger than she'd ever seen before.

”Oh... you look a bit excited, you handsome bird...” She said and touched the bulge with one of her index fingers, making Mordecai long for the main event of the night.

”I'll need to get something to treat how hard I am...” Mordecai told her with a sexy smile.

”Oh... mmm... that can be arranged...” Margaret told him while imagining herself sucking on his large manhood. She grabbed the rim of Mordecai's pants, unbuttoned them and pulled them down, now his hardness was more clear behind this black boxers. The pants were removed and so were Margaret's pants and both parties' socks. A make-out session ensued, with Margaret grabbing and frequently touching his bulge and Mordecai touching, massaging and groping her breasts.

”Mmm yeah...” She said as their kiss ended. The sexy, topless red robin didn't spend a second more of regular hot, sexy cuddling as she grabbed Mordecai's a bulge, making him grunt. She let go of it and quickly pulled down his boxers, smelling them after they were removed and then tossing them all the way to the other side of the room. Now Mordecai's huge, hard, precum-leaking, ready cock was in front of Margaret's eyes, she was always in awe when she got to see it. She got straight to work and licked, kissed, jerked and sucked on the hard dick.

”Oh Margaret, oh fuck... don't stop.” Mordecai informed her while enjoying her nice tongue on his member. Margaret loved every second of sucking on the blue jay's hard manhood and kept on with it until Mordecai couldn't take it anymore.

”Cumming!” He said.

Margaret's mouth left his cock and was open in anticipation as the load came shooting out from the tip. It wasn't so big, but the robin caught pretty much all of it in her mouth, with a little bit hitting her just under the lip, which she let run down her chin, neck and down onto her right titty. The rest she swallowed with a sexy smile before she wiped off the rest of the cum.

”So good, babe...” She said and then pointed at her wet panties.

Mordecai grabbed them and pulled them away, he dropped them onto the floor below and went to pleasing his love. He rubbed her entrance a bit, making her squirm and whimper slightly. Mordecai then went in with two fingers and fingered her as she let out cries of pleasure that were very audible. In the other room the moans were louder, but started to lower.

He pulled his fingers out as Margaret looked upon him, but she didn't get any time to take in what was happening before Mordecai started eating her out, first kissing and then spreading and licking her pussy. His tongue entered it and moved around, Margaret screaming as a reaction. She laid back, staring at the wooden ceiling while her womanhood was being pleasured, moans aplenty. She orgasmed without any release of her juices and sat up, staring at Mordecai and spreading her saliva-covered pussy for him.

”Like it?” Was her remark.

”Yeah.” Mordecai answered.

Mordecai stroked himself, making him even a bit harder. He trudged up to the hot, red robin vixen who was leaning against the back wall. The blue jay teased the robin a bit by cupping and touching her tits. He then took a hold of her sides and lined his dick up with Margaret's vagina. He thrusted into her and they already got into a rough, fast speed of the intercourse.

Grunts and moans filled the entire bedroom, while the sex in the guestroom next door had finished, indicated by the lack of sounds from there. The two lovers were fully focused on a long, sloppy and sexy make-out session during the love-making. The thrusts drove the two birds silly and crazy with how good it felt.

”Uh, oh yeah... fuck...” Margaret moaned.

”Feels so good...” Mordecai told his girlfriend.

The hard fucking went on for several minutes as the bouncing caused Mordecai's balls and Margaret's titties to bounce along with the rhythm and love that was in the air and the entire room. Eventually, Margaret teased Mordecai by leaning forwards, getting on top of him. He didn't react much and kept thrusting in and out. Margaret then lowered herself down, pressing her nice breasts against Mordecai's face, who drooled all over them. This was the most amazing sex they'd had yet.

Margaret lifted her upper body and yelled out in ecstacy. Mordecai then went slower and slower until he stopped.

”Why... W-Why'd you stop?” She asked.

”Get on your stomach, babe...” He answered.

Margaret was confused, but complied, getting on her stomach, pressing the bottom of her tits against the bed. Mordecai grabbed Margaret's thighs and spread her legs out. He then touched her pussy a bit, feeling how wet it was and how much she longed for this.

”Hey, don't keep me waiting now, handsome...” Margaret remarked.

”As you wish.” He answered.

He pushed his cock in again and fucked her slowly, each thrusts causing both of them to moan. Mordecai leaned over his lover, touching her face, back and breasts. He didn't restrain from also groping Margaret's plump ass though.

”Ahh yeah, fuck me Mordecai... fuck me!” Margaret said in ecstacy.

And so it went on, the pace started to go up with harder, deeper and faster thrusts that could make anyone go insane. The pounding didn't seem like it would ever stop. Margaret gave off loud moans as she came several times all over Mordecai's hardened, fiercely moving dick. Margaret kept moaning for Mordecai to continue and to not stop, which we was obvious to him. Constant intercourse continued in the room until Mordecai felt him having to cum, his release was on the way.

”I'm going to cum, baby.”

”Oh yeah... I want it so bad... cum, baby!” Margaret responded.

Mordecai's cock went right out and he immediately grunted as the hot, sticky, white liquid sprayed out. The first of it landed on her asscheeks and then a second load shot out, Margaret lied a bit on her side, catching the semen on her face and sideboob. She licked it up and then kissed her boyfriend on the forehead. Mordecai laid down on top of his partner's back and the two relaxed into sleep.

The End.

 


End file.
